ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dog's Re:Connected A DC Animated Film
Watch_Dog's Re:Connected is A Animated Prequel Film to Watch_Dog's and DC's first animated videogame themed film and there first licensed film. It was released in 2016 and Most Audience's (Including Adult's And teen's) Enjoyed it due to it's violence and incredily dark theme's aswell as it's dark theme's and it's appeal to the adult and teen crowd since It's a different Film It's A Adult/Teen Animated Film and was rated PG-13 when it came out in America but was rated 12A in the UK since it's their version of PG-13 but innuendo's slapped past the Radar. Most of voice actor's came back and voiced their own character's including Aiden Pierce Nicky Pierce Defalt and T-bone to list a few. Story:On Tuesday in 2025 Aiden Pierce is heading back to his Hideout before He get's a message from a unknown character known as OrangeBlue a Msterious hacker after the message's Aiden Tell's T-Bone and Micheal Pearce Aiden's teenage son after Aiden's wife Nicky (Aiden Is married in the film's and has a wedding ring on his middle finger on his left hand) gave birth and died so T-Bone Hack's into the city's network and tries to find the Hacker OrangeBlue and He locate's his Apartment so Aiden head's there and find's a phone on the table of Orange in his apartment.Aiden Hack's it in willingly and listen's into a conversation between Orange and A Un-named Cilent as they discuss matter's before Aiden talk's too making it a discussion but Aiden's make his voice sound different so they don't Identify him and call's himself Flynn Wright After the Conversation Aiden Leave's the apartment as he hear's the footstep's of the mysterious Hacker. Orange then drive's off after getting into a ford GT He has and disappear's so Aiden Find's Defalt who was watching him and he message's aiden saying he was listening and spying on Aiden so Aiden who is angry get's out his pistol and fire's at defalt hitting him in the rib's and before he fall's onto the ground he drop's his phone so aiden shoot's that too. At Brandon Dock's Iraq is interrogating several civillian's about orange before seeing the news and telling Bedbug that he want's him to capture Aiden Pearce and if he dosen't then he will kill him via by a gun. Aiden's Hideout is filled with Knockout gas sending Aiden and Micheal and T-bone unconiscous and Bedbug sneak's in with a gas mask on and bring's Aiden to Iraq's base. After waking up Iraq put's a gun to his head and threaten's to kill aiden if he dosen't give him the answer so Aiden tell's him He dosen't know so Iraq resort's to violence slamming Aiden's head against a wall forcing him to answer but he still say's He dosen't know so Iraq burn's the base he found and control's in Brandon Dock's causing Aiden to fall and go unconiscous and get burnt. Aiden then wake's up in hospital with Nicky sitting by him and giving him a get well soon card which aiden read's and is happy before Nicky hug's him saying "I was worried about you Aiden You could have died out there!" After Listening Aiden is happy that's he's alive and after getting out He head's to dot connexion to find orange who regularly hang's out there with WhiteBlack anothe hacker. Aiden find's him and chases him before Orange drive's away making him angry so he causes a blackout causing orange without any light's to crash into a wall. Aiden comes up to him and profiles him discovering some info before learning he hacked into the FBI's Database stealing info about their most notorious War criminal's so Aiden with the FBI data send's it back to them before leaving him Upset Aiden sit's on a bench in a park in chicago so mike join's him and hug's him making Aiden Happy Since it's Raining Head's out for one last confrontation and find's orange a gunfight begin's and Aiden finally kill's orange by shooting his chest. Ending:After Orange is killed the news actually say for the first time that Aiden is a real hero for ridding a threat to the city because Orange was going to sell the FBI data to other hacker's letting them use it against the FBI themselves and so Aiden is Finally called a hero by the news which make's Aiden happy. Trivia:This is a Adaption of a Watch Dog's Comic Adaption called Hacker War's which was by DC Comic's and it's final part was called Dis-connected and Has Aiden Old aged Retired from hacking shutting his Hideout and sending his only son Micheal out to do his own hacking work and T-bone to try and continue the Pearce Legacy upsetting them both then before he die's he tell's nicky to never forget him and so she reply's saying "I won't forget you Aiden We married!" Revealing that Aiden married nicky. Voice actor's Aiden Pearce reprised by Noam Jenkin's Troy Baker replacing Jerod as the voice of Iraq Nicholas Bode voicing Micheal Pearce Christopher Jacot reprising Maurice Vega. Aaron Douglas reprising Jordi Chin John Tench reprising T-bone Teaser:In the DVD version of the animated 2014 DC film Batman Arkham Assault there was a teaser showing a camera feed on Iraq's secret base in brandon dock's before cutting to some scene's and ending with aiden aiming a pistol and shooting orange blue's chest. Watch_Dog's Category:Movies